Answers Yet To Be Found
by lildreamer56
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are in a Central...but something is wrong...Does the gloomy atmosphere foreshadow something? Is is rated T for language and some gore. Chapter one is up! 3


**Answers Yet To Be Found**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist. (unfourtunately...)

**Summary:** Edward and Alphonse are in a Central...but something is wrong...Does the gloomy atmosphere foreshadow something? Is is rated T for language and some gore. (Chapter one is up! 3)

**A/N:** lildreamer56 here...Yeah its been quite some time since I sat down and wrote a semi-serious story.I tend to enjoy writing the more spontanious and insane stories too often. (thats because I get hyper easily...3) yes... (glares at chocolate pocky stick) Its your fault! (ahem) Anyways...please enjoy the gloomy story that came from your very own deranged author...! D

* * *

It was cloudy out, the sky seemed so open and densely gray that it seemed almost nothing more obvious was to to come but the rainstorm that could easily be sensed from the moist smelling air. Central was so barren that it almost seemed like an empty town with nothing but tan builings and shiny gray cobble stonned paths spacing its self from the buildings with tall black street lamps that were lit with a burning light bulb inside. The weather made it seem like it was late because of the endless dark sky a person that wasn't carrying a watch would'nt have the slightest clue to the time. Nothing could be heard through out the area, all except for the constant sound of a clanking armored suit as well as stern foot steps along with the armored _cling_ noise. 

The two figures walked along the dark stone road way, one was a short boy with golden eyes and long blonde hair tied in a braid he was an alchemist by the name of Edward Elric, he was dressed in a bright red trench coat that almost fell past his knees as well as a black tank top underneath, and his black leather pants and boots. The other figure was a large gray suit that towered over his companion, his name is Alphonse Elric, he had gleeming red eyes that stared through the shelled armor, he would often appear a bit frightening to some but he had a gentleness in his eyes that only those who knew him could see.

"Where do you think everyone went to, Brother?" Al spoke with curiousity in his voice. They continued walking, Ed looked at the ground silently letting his hair fall past his face to hide the worried look on his face.

"I don't know, Al..." Edward said trying to hold the slight fear he felt within him.

"Its like everyone disappeared...brother...I don't understand. What could have happened? This place is always swarmming with people"

"I'm not sure but I think-" Edward was cut off by the whistling sounds of things falling through the air. "Brother!" Al shreiked as things started to explode all around them, bursting the buildings into flames all around them sending a thick fog all around impairing the brother's sight.

"Al! Where are you! AALL!"

"Over here Brother!"

"What was that..? Are you injured?" "No...Ah! Ed! Your bleeding!" Al cried at the sight of blood dripping from Edwards left hand. "Huh?" Ed said as he threw off his red coat expossing his automail arm and his flesh arm which right now had a gaping flesh wound in the side of his arm. Blood was constantly seeming out down on his arm dripping off his hand.

"Oh! No! What are we gonna do! The town's empty there probably aren't any doctors and I don't have a P.h.d.! Oh! No What if you bleed to death! I know I will bring you back! I...I-I-!" Al nervously babbled on.

"Will you relax already! Its just a _scratch_ damnit! Stop getting all worked up over nothing..." Edward fumed, anger booming in his tone.

"Oh! Yeah...it would _kill_ anyone else but on _you_ its just a scratch...!" Al shot back at the blonde pretending to fuel his ego with sarcasm booming in his hollow voice.

A sound of thunder cracked in the air as lightening flashed and showers of rain began to fall down hard. A soaking wet Ed called to Al "Come on...lets go inside of one of these empy buildings till the rain stops...!".

"But isn't that breaking and entering? And what if someone's inside!" Al exclaimed as rain drops made a _pitter pattering_ sound on the metal armored Elric as the crashing noises of more and more explosions started to get louder and loud as almost as if something was approching them. "Lets go!" Edward commanded grabbing his wounded arm as he ran to the nearest builing the the boom sound getting louder and and louder as Al ran right along side Ed.

Edward stopped in front of the door of the building he tried to clapse his hand together to perform alchemy on the door but it was no use his arm was bleeding furiously and he felt weak as he tried to lift it. He gritted his teeth with anger as he held his arm and with a surprising show of strength, he lunged his foot foward at the door sending it flying off its hinges from his powerful kick.

"Brother hurry!" Al screamed his voice barely audible from the explosions as the two ran inside the building.

* * *

**lildreamer56:** Well that was an interesting Chapter to start out with. I have a lot in store for them later. Why is Central empty? Where or who is firing these explosions at the Elric brothers and why? You'll just have to see what happens. ) Please review and tell me what you like or hate about the story. (I like it so far...really...I do! 3)Has nothing to do with anything, just my opinion so far. Heh! 


End file.
